


Four Times Sho was missed by the other members + One time he missed them

by syri_chii



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syri_chii/pseuds/syri_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho was sent to cover an event out in a country for days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Sho was missed by the other members + One time he missed them

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from Simple Plan's 'Jet Lag' and for my lovely honey Cyril whom I have compute our timezone difference every time we tried to date.

“Okay, let’s take a ten-minute break,” The director called out and everyone breathed in relief including Sho. They had been working since six in the morning without break and it’s almost lunch. Sho was busy reading the next report when his phone vibrated on his pocket. He got it and checked who it was. It was an email coming from Ohno.

To: Sho-kun  
From: Satoshi

How are you? Is it cold there? I heard from Nino that the weather is cold. Oh well, I’m just checking up on you. Take care.

Sho couldn’t help but to smile after reading the email. Trust Satoshi to send occasional emails. He was in the middle of replying when the staff announced they were about to film. Sho quickly typed the message and sent it to the older man.

After the filming was done and Sho was on his way to the hotel when he discovered another email from Arashi’s leader.

To: Sho-kun  
From: Satoshi

I’ve watched the live broadcast of your coverage. You did great and you look so good. When you return, let’s celebrate.

Sho was glad that Satoshi couldn’t see him now as a bright red blush was all over his face. He was rereading the message when Ohno’s image came up on his screen and Sho’s phone began to ring.

“Hello,”

“Uh, Sho-kun. Did you receive my email?”

“Yes, I did. I was about to type my reply when you call.”

“Oh, I’m sorry about that. I just suddenly had the urge to hear your voice.”

Sho was speechless. He didn’t expect that one from Satoshi.

“Sho-kun?”

“D-don’t say something like that all of a sudden, Satoshi-kun.”

Ohno just laughed and bade him goodnight.

 

\----

 

Sho woke up from the incessant ringing of his phone at two in the morning. He just closed his eyes one hour ago and started to drift off thirty minutes ago when the said device began to ring.

“Hello,” his voice sounded hoarse and he was trying to hide his irritation.

“Sho-chan,” Aiba’s chirpy voice came from the other side, making Sho opened up his eyes wide and sat up on the bed.

“Oh, Aiba-chan. What’s up?”

“I wanted to talk to you since I missed you and I really wanted to talk to you but Nino and Matsujun kept saying I shouldn’t since it’s past midnight. Is it true?” 

“Uh, yeah. It’s past 2AM here,” and Sho yawned and felt bad after because now Aiba would realized he was disrupting his sleep.

“I didn’t know. I’m sorry, Sho-chan.”

Sho heard or more like noticed that drop of Aiba’s voice.

“It’s okay, Masaki. I was just about to sleep anyway. You didn’t disturb me. What is it you want to talk about?”

“Uh, well the other day, we went to eat together, the four of us and we had fun but I thought it would be so much fun if you’re here with us too.”

Sho couldn’t help but to smile after hearing Aiba’s words. “Don’t worry. When I come back, we’ll eat out, the five of us.”

“Yay! Okay Sho-chan. I’m going to hang up now so you can get some sleep.”

“Okay Aiba-chan,”

Sho was waiting for Aiba to hang when he heard the latter called him.

“Sho-chan.”

“Hm?”  
“I missed you. Good night.”

“Good night, Masaki.”

And the line went dead.

 

\----

“Hello,”

Sho answered the phone.

“I hope it’s a good time.”

“Yes, it’s a good time,” he replied as he took off the earphones and relaxed on his chair. He was given a day off.

“Of course. So how are you doing?”

“I’m okay. I’ve got a day off.”

“Oh. That’s good and the place and weather?”

“It’s nice though a little bit cold. I would love to go sight-seeing if it wasn’t for the temperature.”

“How long are you staying there?”

“Hm, perhaps three days more. Why do you ask?”

There was no immediate reply from the other line but Sho knew too well that the other was just being careful on what to say.

“It’s okay to say it,” Sho said encouragingly as if he already knew what was the other was going to say.

“You did a great job for the coverage,” was what Sho heard but ‘I missed you too just like the others so come home soon’ was silently said as well.

“Thanks, Jun and see you soon.”

 

\----

Nino’s call was the briefest of all the four but to Sho it was the one he couldn’t forget.

“Sho-chan!”

Sho bolted upright after hearing Nino’s high-pitched voice on the other line. He was dozing off when his phone vibrated on his pocket. He really should stop putting his phone in vibrate mode especially when he’s catching some sleep to prevent from heart attacks.

“Ni—Nino?”

“I’m not going to make this a long one since it will cost me a lot so I missed you and when you come back let’s do some bonding session, just the two of us and don’t tell the others about it.”

The line went dead and Sho hasn’t recovered from the surprise and was left confused.

 

\----

Sho was eating his dinner and at the same time checking his email when an email from Aiba came in. There was picture attached to it. Sho clicked it opened.

It was the picture of the four eating together and then there’s caption above with words, ‘Sho-chan’s space’

Sho has stared the picture for awhile before he started to type emails but he quickly erased them. Instead, he dialled Aiba’s number and waited to connect.

“Hello,” it’s Satoshi who answered.

“Leader,”

“Hold on, Sho-kun,” and Sho waited as he heard Satoshi pressed something, perhaps the loudspeaker button. “Okay.”

“Hey guys,”

“Hey Sho-chan,” Nino’s, Jun’s, Aiba’s and Ohno’s replied on the other side. Sho tried hard not to sound like he’s crying because he’s desperately wanted to be with them but couldn’t at the moment.

“I missed you guys. I’ll be coming home tomorrow and let’s go out, okay?”


End file.
